El demonio Nowaki
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Y es que Kusama Nowaki era un demonio… UN DE-MO-NIO. Sin error y tal como se leía en TODA la extensión de la palabra… ¿Quién lo diría...?


¡Hey! ¡Hola a todas! Es un placer estar en esta sección n.n

Bueno, es mi primer fic de Junjou Egoist... ¡ME ENCANTA NOWAKIXHIROKI! Me hacen querer saltar por todos lados mientras coreo "Hiro-san es muy lindo" xD

En fin. Gracias y espero sus amenazas de muerte n_n

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**"El demonio Nowaki"**

**Capítulo único**

Y es que Kusama Nowaki era un demonio… UN DE-MO-NIO. Sin error y tal como se leía en TODA la extensión de la palabra…

¿Quién lo diría? Teniendo semejante expresión de tranquilidad, la dulzura de su tono, la nobleza de sus acciones… y esa mirada TAN soñadora y encantadora…

Maldito chico, sí que sabía cómo ocultarlo… o al menos eso pensaban Miyagi You y Usami Akihiko, quienes eran los únicos que habían podido observar su verdadera naturaleza…

…

… no, mejor dicho: los únicos que Kusama había dejado que apreciaran esa faceta…

Esa aterradora faceta donde negaba toda expresión a su rostro… cuando se erguía TOTALMENTE (dejando ver sus intimidantes 1.90 metros), donde mostraba su figura bien formada (en la que resaltaban unos músculos capaces de APLASTAR a un hombre maduro… como ellos)… en la que apretaba discretamente sus puños (que gritaban ser estampados contra sus caras) y, finalmente, donde un brillo AMENAZADOR se distinguía en sus frías pupilas…

Pero, ¿por qué sólo a ellos? No tenían nada de particular, ¿o sí? Jamás le habían molestado, ni agredido, ni faltado al respeto… ¡Vamos! ¡Ni siquiera se habían atrevido a hablarle de darle una palmada en la espalda!

Entonces, ¿qué era? ¿Por qué Kusama les odiaba tanto? ¿Por qué les observaba con una fría, burlona y calculadora mirada? ¿Por qué susurraba sus nombres con tanta malicia y amenaza? ¡¿Por qué les intimidaba con esa sonrisa de _"Te mataré algún día"_?

Eso trataban de analizar You y Akihiko, que se encontraban en la oficina de su amigo en común

Usami ya conocía a Miyagi por visitas que hacía de vez en cuando… visitas que, básicamente, se reducían a vigilar a Misaki (por ciertos incidentes que involucraban libros, a Suzuki-san y un tazón de yogurth)

Miyagi no tenía un carácter complicado y, para hacer conversación con el afamado escritor, le comentaba ciertos puntos que no entendía de sus novelas o que le habían parecido interesantes. Usami seguía la plática con bastante soltura (algo muy raro) y así, sin más, se habían hecho amigos… aunque cabía decir que uno entendía las rarezas del otro _("Los huevos amarillos son geniales")_ y sus comentarios sin sentido _("¡Wa! Si fuéramos osos… ¡todos nos abrazaríamos! - ¡Pero cuánta razón tiene, Miyagi-sensei!")_

…

…

Y así, aquella tarde, mientras esperaban a que el Demonio Kamijou terminara de dar su clase (para ir a beber juntos), la plática les llevó a ese controvertido tema: _"El demonio Nowaki"_

**-¿Por qué será…?** – preguntó You en voz alta

**-No lo sé… -** suspiró **– Pero es…**

**-Aterrador…**

**-… exacto**

Era un adjetivo muy adecuado

**-¿Alguna vez ha platicado con él, Usami-san?**

**-No – **miró con interés el techo del lugar **– Tampoco es como si me lo permitiera**

** - Lo entiendo –** sonrió con resignación – **Cada que trato de acercarme a decirle _"Buenos días"_ simplemente me mira… como si quisiera matarme…**

**-Como si nuestra sola presencia le dijera algo como _"-Tienes que comértelos y escupir sus restos en algún lugar"_**

**-Cuánta razón tiene, Usami-san**

**-En este caso lamento tenerla**

…

…

**-Pero…**

Cabía decir que no era así con NADIE MÁS, ¡Ni siquiera con desconocidos que tenían cara de pedófilos compulsivos! ¡Ni siquiera con el ancianito que buscaba venderle un libro mientras le sacaba discretamente la cartera de la mochila! ¡Ni con la chica ofrecida que pretendía alejarlo de su trabajo! ¡Ni siquiera con un estudiante de Hirok…!

…

…

…

Y fue en ese entonces cuando, de pronto, se vieron iluminados por la divinidad llamada _"sentido común"_

**-Por Hiroki…** -dijeron al mismo tiempo

**RING RING RING RING**

Sonó el teléfono

**-¿Buenas tardes? –** contestó Miyagi

**-Este… ¡buenas tardes!** –respondieron del otro lado de la línea…

… pero era…

**-¡Ah, Nowaki-kun! Tanto tiempo sin oírte** - miró con cierta complicidad al escritor - **¿Cómo estás?** –puso el altavoz

**-Bastante bien** – respondió amable **-¿No está Hiro-san?**

El tono en que había pronunciado el nombre había sido… muy amenazador

**-¡Ugh!** –ambos tragaron en seco

**-¿Miyagi-san?**

**-¡N-No está! Jajajaja –**rió tontamente **–Parece que se ha retrasado un poco por su clase – **notó cómo también Usami estaba un tanto… alterado**- ¿Quieres dejarle algún recado?**

**-No, está bien – **no lo veían, pero podían asegurar que estaba sonriendo maliciosamente –**Iré ahora mismo: estoy a unas cuadras de la Universidad**

**-Oh, creo que no deberías** –respondió sin pensar Akihiko

**-¿Usami-san? **– se oyó un tanto desconcertado **- ¿Por qué…?**

**-Porque iremos a beber –** continuó, ignorando las muecas desesperadas que le hacía You **– Miyagi-sensei, Hiroki y yo lo acordamos desde la semana pasada** –suspiró –**Creo que no deberías venir sabiendo que Hiroki saldrá con nosotros**

Leyó claramente en los labios del profesor _"-¡No debiste decirle nada!"_

**-Oh… no lo sabía… **

**-¡B-B-Bueno! ¡Supongo que no puede hacerse nada! **– se apresuró a responder - **¡Lo lamento mucho, Nowaki-kun! Pero no te preocupes: te devolveremos a Kamijou temprano**

**-Si, claro –** volvió a entrometerse Usagi-san **– Volverá hasta mañana… ¡seguramente dormirá en casa de Miyagi-sensei!**

**-¡¿Por qué en la mía?** – no quería que le echara la bolita

-**Porque Misaki le tiene miedo y no quiero provocarle pesadillas**

**-Ummm… eso tiene sentido** – le siguió la plática sabiendo ya que todo estaba parcialmente perdido – **Shinobu-chin se fue de vacaciones con su familia, así que por mí no hay problema… **

**-¡NO SERÁ NECESARIO! **–oyeron responder a Kusama **- ¡Iré a recogerlo!**

**-¡Pero ya te hemos dicho que iremos a beber! –** respondieron al mismo tiempo

**-¿Qué tanto están diciendo?**

**-¡K-Kamijou!**

**-Hola, Hiroki – **y gracias a sus rápidos reflejos colgó antes de que la situación empeorara –**Te has tardado en tu clase, ¿pasó algo?**

**-Nada – **bufó molesto. Cerró la puerta de la oficina **– Un estúpido estudiante preguntándome algo sin sentido –** se acercó **-¿Pero qué tanto estaban diciendo ustedes? Se oye hasta el pasillo**

**-¡Oh, eso! –** intervino Miyagi **– Usami-san y yo tratábamos de responder una encuesta telefónica: nos preguntaban cuál era el nombre del seiyuu de un personaje de anime**

**-Mmmm –** frunció el ceño **– En verdad que esos tipos no tienen nada mejor que hacer – **suspiró **–Bien, sólo déjenme guardar mis cosas y enseguida nos vamos**

**-Ok**

Mientras Kamijou recogía sus cosas, ambos intercambiaban miradas de alivio: habían cortado la conversación a tiempo; Nowaki entendió que no debía buscar a Hiroki y éste no sospechaba nada de la llamada

**-Listo** – terminó de ponerse su chaqueta

**-De acuerdo** – ya tenía preparadas sus cosas, así que también se puso la chaqueta negra

-**Esto será interesante** – Usagi-san ya venía listo, así que sólo se levantó

El castaño abrió la puerta

**-¡Hola, Hiro-san!**

…

…

…

… mierda…

**-¡¿Nowaki?** – exclamó un tanto sonrojado**- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**

**-¡Vine a recogerte! –** sonreía tan… ¡tan encantadoramente! Con razón Kamijou nunca se daba cuenta de su naturaleza demoniaca **– Terminé mi trabajo temprano… y pensé que sería buena idea venir por ti**

You y Akihiko esperaban desesperadamente la respuesta del castaño: era el único que podría salvarlos de la ira del demonio

**-¡Imposible!** – dijo firme y con una mano en la cintura **– Hoy saldré con Akihiko y Miyagi-sensei, ¿no te lo dije?**

**-No**

**-¿En serio?**

**-Si lo hubieras dicho, definitivamente lo recordaría** – extendió más su sonrisa **– ¡Siempre recuerdo claramente todo lo que tiene que ver con Hiro-san!**

¡Otra vez estaba usando el truco de hacerse el lindo! Lo peor era que su amigo siempre caía con esa

**-¡N-No digas tonterías!** – miró a otro lado –**Y si no te avise, pues ahora lo sabes** – tenía fruncido el ceño, ¡pero estaba tan rojo! **– Llegaré tarde, así que puedes irte a dormir sin problemas**

**-¿Eh? Vaya, y yo que quería estar con Hiro-san**

Y ahí estaba de nuevo… ¡AHÍ ESTABA DE NUEVO SU ATERRADORA, FRÍA Y CALCULADORA MIRADA! ¡IBA DIRIGIDA DIRECTAMENTE A ELLOS!

**-Usami-san, Miyagi-san** - ¡Ugh! ¡No! ¡Ellos no habían hecho nada! -**Tienen muchas ganas de salir con Hiro-san, ¿cierto? **

Eso era un claro _"-Digan algo para cancelar la salida y que Hiro-san se vaya conmigo a casa, bola de changos retrasados"_

**-¡E-Este… Hiroki!** – se dio por vencido You **- ¿Mejor por qué no vas a casa?**

**-¿Eh? –** eso lo había tomado por sorpresa

**-Si, ¿por qué no lo haces?** – apoyó Usami como digno compañero de desventuras **– Se nota que Nowaki-kun hizo un gran esfuerzo por terminar temprano su trabajo y venir a verte**

**-¡¿Qué? **– creía semejante sugerencia de Miyagi, ¡¿pero de Akihiko…?

**-Es exactamente como dice Usami-san** – continuó **– Es mejor que vayas a casa con Nowaki-kun y estén juntos un rato, que ya les hace falta** –sonrió **– No te preocupes por nuestra salida: podemos hacerla otro día**

**-Pero… -**¿qué demonios les pasaba? **- ¿Qué van a hacer ahora?**

**-Y-Yo…** -sonrió tontamente **-¡A-Acabo de recordar que debo conectarme en el msn para hablar con Shinobu-chin! **–pésima excusa **– Se pone todo loco si me atraso unos segundos**

**-Y yo debo ayudar a Misaki a acomodar mis Suzuki´s-san** – lo decía tan natural, ¡que envidia! **– Si no lo hacemos hoy seguramente mañana morirá aplastado por ellos**

Y ambos, al finalizar, miraron directamente a Kusama (que estaba a atrás de Kamijou): no tenía expresión alguna… estaba totalmente erguido, sus puños ya se habían cerrado y les observaba tan FRÍA, CALCULADORA Y AMENAZADORAMENTE

**-Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja** –comenzaron a reír los dos **– Jajajajajajajajajajaja**

**-¡¿Qué les pasa?**

**-Bueno, ya los dejamos **– se abrieron paso hasta la salida, pasando junto a un Nowaki que sonreía maliciosamente… ¡Ahhhhhhhh!

Y así se retiraron rápidamente

…

…

…

**-Ellos… están actuando muy extraño…**

**-Lamento que se cancelara tu cita -** ¡que hipócrita! **- ¡Pero eso significa que ahora puedes salir conmigo! **

**-¡N-No te emociones! –**desvió la mirada, apenado **- ¡No es como si quisiera salir contigo!**

**-Pero de todos modos lo harás, ¿cierto?**

**-… cállate**

**-¡Bien!** –juntos caminaron a la salida **-¿Te parece si vamos a pasear al parque?**

**-¿No es tarde para eso?**

**-¡Pero se ve más bonito de noche!**

**-… como quieras**

Llegaron a la puerta principal y salieron al patio… sin embargo, Kusama notó unas cabecitas escondidas en los arbustos: una de cabello verde oscuro y otra gris-violeta

…

…

…

Mientras tanto, Miyagi y Usami vieron alejarse a la pareja…

…

…

**-Parece que… -** dijo You **-… que Nowaki-kun nos odia porque somos los únicos sujetos que, además de él, tienen la oportunidad de acercarse tanto a Kamijou**

**- Somos sus únicos _amigos_ **–recalcó **– Y por eso… es como si le quitáramos un pedacito de él**

**-Como si fuéramos una competencia… **

**-… competidores por el cariño de Hiroki**

**-¡¿Acaso está loco?**

**-Si** –asintió Usami con gravedad **–Está loco por nuestro amigo y por ello imagina cosas**

De pronto los miraron nuevamente

…

…

…

Kusama estaba parado en la entrada… mirando… ¡MIRÁNDOLOS DIRECTAMENTE! ¡COMO SI HUBIERA ADIVINADO SU ESCONDITE!

Observaron su ligera sonrisa… su erguida postura… ¡SU ATERRADORA MIRADA!

…

**-¡Nowaki!** –oyeron cómo le llamaba **- ¿Qué tanto estás haciendo? ¡Vámonos!**

**-¡Sí, Hiro-san!**

Y así terminó por irse

…

…

…

**-Definitivamente…** -dijeron ambos **– Él es un demonio**

Un demonio en todo el sentido de la palabra

**FIN**


End file.
